Western style stetson hats are commonly formed in a molded shape having an upstanding body and a brim around a lower end of the body. The shape of the hat body is tapered, being narrower at the top or crown of the hat than at the bottom adjacent the brim and having a size opening so that the body fits the head of the wearer.
Conventionally, a band is applied to the hat surrounding the lower end of the body and seated against the brim. Such band is sometimes decorative, with a medallion or the like adapted to face forwardly relative to the hat when it is worn. In assembling a completed hat, the band is attached to the hat body by one or more rivets which pass through the band and the hat body or by stitching the band in place.
To achieve high productivity, the bands are quickly applied. At times, a band will be attached to a hat body where the band medallion or other marking is off center. Then the hat will not pass inspection. To remove the rivets or stitchings so that the band might be adjusted is time-consuming. Further, damage to the hat body can occur. Therefore, correcting the location error of the band is not an option. A hat reject results thereby increasing production costs.
Further, people who wear western style hats of the type described, sometime desire hats with different hat bands, depending upon the clothes being worn. A band with a particular color might be desired in which case the person might have a number of hats, each with a different band.